Assistants to the Rose
by therightstory
Summary: Willow loses control of her magic and as a result innocence is lost. With Buffy and Xander at a loss for how to help. Will she be able to find her way back to her normal self with the help of Angel? Or does the new witch coven in town have other plans for her?
1. Petals in the Wind

**Assistants of the Rose**

"I like patrolling with you guys helps with the boring downtime," said Buffy smiling.

"I'd second that if I wasn't so busy trying not to crap my pants," said Xander looking around the cemetary nervously.

"We have big baddie witch Willow with us. I'm sure she will protect you," said Buffy casually.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Buffy," said Willow wishing she shared the confidence.

"Maybe she could if she wasn't practicing magic like a clumsy steve urkel. She's more likely to hit one of us then a vampire," said Xander snarkily.

"Hey, I'm just working the kinks out" said Willow offended.

"Willow, I'm surprised your even here right now. Working out the kinks that's all you've done every day for the past month," said Xander he just missed his friend.

"He's right Willow, we really haven't seen you around much," said Buffy staking a new vampire crawling out the grave and watching him crumble to dust.

"Good job," said Xander referring to the now dead Vamp and giving Buffy a high-five.

"I'm here now," said Willow she didn't like disappointing her friends, but she was happy that they actually noticed her missing. Xander could get so busy with Cordelia. Buffy had the being the whole slayer thing. She was pretty sure Angel didn't even know her name. Helping Buffy on patrols and during emergencies, but disappearing into the night shortly after.

"Watch out group of vampires coming behind you," said Buffy.

Willow turned and ducked narrowly missing the first vampire. There looked to be at least five altogether. If they came to collect their newest member they were going to be disappointed. Two guys attacked Buffy straight off and Xander and Willow both had their hands full with one. Zander dusted his guy first prompting the older looking vampire who was initially hanging back to finally step into the fray. He had about 150 pounds on Xander and it looked like he was going to lose this one if something didn't happen fast. Willow dusted her guy and turned to help Xander.

Willow threw up her hands and directed them to the vampires bobbing head yelling, "Garcon lychee." Took the vampires head came clean off.

The loud bang distracted Buffy's vampire's enough for her to dust them both. "You guys okay," she asked running up to them.

"No, we're not okay," yelled Xander.

"What's the matter?" asked Willow eyebrows creased worried.

"You could have taken my head off just now," he said clutching his ear.

"No I saved your life I was helping," said Willow wringing her hands.

"My left ear is ringing thanks to your little magic bomb. Why couldn't you have just staked him?" asked Xander moaning clutching his ear in agony.

"That's really careless of you Wills. We already have to worry about Vamps we shouldn't have to worry about wonky magic too," chastised Buffy.

"I'm sorry about your ear. I was just trying to help," said Willow feeling extremely guilty.

"I'll take him home and make up a story about his ear. Get them to take him to the doctor tomorrow. You should probably just go home," said Buffy leading Xander out of the cemetary and back to the car.

"But i was just trying to help," she mumbled to herself kicking a rock in front of her.

She walked back to her car. Everything was different now for her she wasn't just a nerdy student apart of the scooby gang. Which wasn't really a gang at all, but a group of friends who agreed to get together on the weekends watch movies and eat popcorn. Now her and Xander were apart of a real gang of sorts helping Buffy kill vampires and she was falling behind. Since she started practicing magic she began to fill more useful outside of just research girl. She was getting stronger everyday and she could do things that even Buffy couldn't. It made her feel special. Okay maybe she was just showing off by using magic just now, but all that meant was she needed more practice. She didn't mean to hurt Xander. She didn't have to be home for another few hours maybe she should just head to the school and practice her magic some more in the gymnasium.

She was on good terms with the principal thanks to her straight A's and staying on the honor roll. It certainly helped that Giles put in a good word in for her as well. It meant that now she could come and go as she pleased to do research in the library. Lately, though she's been using the gymnasium to practice, but only at night after everyone's gone home.

"Hi, Willow my shift is over so be sure to lock up before you leave and don't make a mess," said Doug the janitor greeting her at the door.

"Okay, is the librarian still here?" asked Willow.

"I don't think so no one came or went the whole time I was in their mopping," said Doug.

"Thanks, goodnight," said Willow heading toward the library. She grabbed the spellbook from off the library shelf and stopped at her locker to grab her supplies from her book bag. She passed Jenny's classroom and thought how nice Jenny had been to step in when Cordelia was making fun of her again.

"Ssssssh, I thought I heard something," said Jenny putting a finger on Giles lips putting a stop to their kissing.

"It was probably just the janitor. You know this was your idea," said Giles.

"No, you're right just ignore me," she said taking her hands away and replacing them with her lips. She felt lucky to be with such a great guy and tonight they were going to be adventurous and step outside of their comfort zones.

Willow sat in the middle of the gymnasium floor with candles lit all around her. She tried a few minor spells first. She still hadn't mastered levitating and it looked like it wasn't going to happen tonight either. She could do it as long as it was a pencil or flower petals in the wind, but levitating herself was a whole nother matter. After awhile she decided to practice the spell that she used on the vampire that had Xander instead.

"Ok, you know what let's just go back to your place," said Jenny sitting up.

"Of course?" said Giles, "You say this now that my bloody shirts unbuttoned."

"Don't be mad I'm just hearing noises and getting nervous. Can you just bring the car around? We can have tea after," said Jenny helping him with his shirt.

"Well, if we're having tea," said Giles mockingly.

"Rupert was that sarcasm I hear," she said laughing.

"No, I'll bring the car around and honk when I'm out front," he said kissing the back of her hand like a gentlemen.

Jenny put herself back together smoothing her skirt and smiled thinking about Giles. She swung her bag over her hips and went out into the hall.

Willow knew she could control the spell somehow reduce how loud it was or something. She placed her test ball on the stand and stood back. "Garcon Lychee Agaric," the ball exploded but the noise was even louder than before. Willow sighed, "back to the drawing board."

"What the hell was that noise?" said Jenny running toward the gym.

Placing another ball on the stand Willow stepped back, "Garcon Lychee Burrow."

Jenny ran into the gym and into the line of fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The complimentary fan fiction video that goes with this storyline is already on YouTube check it out at "Assistants of the Rose." You can also find the direct link to the video on my profile page.<strong>


	2. Let Me In

Assistants to the Rose

"Oh my god, oh my god, Jenny," screamed Willow running to her side. Their was a big gaping whole on the side of her neck and blood was just pouring out of it. Willow couldn't stop screaming what had she done she thought tears falling from her eyes like rain. She took off her green cardigan and pressed it to Jenny's neck. Blood began to spread and soaked Jenny's shirt. "You're going to be okay just stay with me," she yelled rocking back and forth. "Help Us! Someone please!"

"What happened?" screamed Giles surveying the scene and laying eyes on Jenny. He was stunned into silence, frozen unable to move a muscle. She was fine only minutes ago wasn't it just five minutes ago that he had kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill her it was just an accident," said Willow her words coming out in a rush tripping over themselves. Bringing Giles out of his stupor.

"You did this to her," he said in disbelief. Bringing his hand up to cover his mouth a gasp escaped his lips. He ran to Jenny's side, but it felt like everything around him was moving in slow motion. He picked her up and held her to his chest. A cry escaped from his lips that felt foreign even to his ears.

"Get out, don't touch her," he said pushing Willows hand away. You've done enough damage theirs nothing else for you here," yelled Giles holding his beautiful Jenny and crying into her hair.

Willow couldn't believe he was telling her to leave. "I can stay and help. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I can't stand the site of you right now. You need to leave now or you may regret what I do next," said Giles an edge to his voice.

Clutching her sweater to her chest she ran out of the gymnasium and didn't look back. She through the sweater in the back seat and drove home. She ended an innocent women's life and not just any women Giles' girlfriend. She was going to be arrested that was it for her life. No college, Xander or Buffy or her parents. Oh her parent's they were going to be so disappointed in her. Would they like disown her? What about poor Jenny did she leave behind a family and friends? It doesn't matter thought Willow if she did or didn't. She took an innocent life today and she'd never be able to make up for that as long as she lived.

**Three Weeks Later. . .**

Buffy and Xander were reluctantly doing research in the library.

"These are the times when I have to say I miss Willow," said Xander flipping through the last page of a book and picking up another.

"I know what you mean I want to talk to him about her, but he's still twitchy when it comes to the subject of Willow," said Buffy glancing at him through the window of his office.

"Well, it must be the whole _Willow killed his girlfriend _thing. Giles is pretty petty when it comes to stuff like that," said Xander sarcastically. "But I know what you mean I do miss her."

"But you don't have to miss me. I'm right here," said Willow startling them both appearing behind them.

"You shouldn't be here," said Giles coming out of his office.

"I'll take care of it," spoke up Buffy leading Willow out the door. "We know what happened to Jenny was an accident. He does to or he never would have covered for you by making up that story. You can't just kill someone and expect things to go back to normal, Wills."

"Is that why you guys have been avoiding my calls?" asked Willow.

"Yeah kind of, but I know you Willow you probably stopped using magic right after," commented Buffy.

"Yeah of course," said Willow she actually had. Now that she wasn't held up at the library or on patrol it rarely came up. Dealing with all the fallout she hadn't had time to consider if she would ever pick it back up later in life. Well, that was a no-brainer she would never put another human's life in danger even if that meant giving up being a witch.

"We're going to be at the Bronze tonight. Why don't you come," said Buffy not waiting for an answer she went back to the library.

Later that night Willow agonized over what to wear. She felt like she was going on a date and not meeting two of her closest friends. She opted for something non-threatening. Not that she had any cool clothes anyway that would classify as threatening. She arrived at the Bronze wearing a black skirt and tights and a striped sweater. Nothing that says I'm a witch and I accidentally killed someone. She must've been early because she didn't see Buffy or Xander anywhere. She grabbed them a table and hope she didn't look as stupid as she felt sitting alone. She was nursing a coke cola when she looked up and saw Angel across the room. He was staring and it was a bit unnerving. Neither of them looked away from each other. Willow's pulse was beginning to race he looked undeniably dangerous.

"Hey, wills," said Buffy giving her a hug and taking the seat next to her.

"Hi, willow," said Xander walking up holding Cordelia's hands.

Oh there a couple now she had missed so much in a week it seems. "Oh I just saw your friend. . ." said Willow trailing off he wasn't there anymore. In fact she looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Oh well maybe he left.

"Who did you see?" asked Buffy looking around.

"No one, must be seeing things," said Willow casually putting it out of her mind.

"School's going alright, I'm having a problem with the math," said Xander.

"Which part?" asked Willow this was her area of expertise she could be helpful again.

"The math," snorted Xander.

"I feel your pain," replied Buffy.

Cordelia nodded in agreement.

Willow stayed silent these were the moments she dreaded. She didn't want to seem smarter than everyone else especially after she just got back into their good graces.

"Hold down the fort Wills we're going to get drinks," said Buffy dragging Xander along with.

"Sooooo. . .," said Cordelia, "How have you been after the killing Jenny thing?"

Willow was taken aback she didn't even know how to respond to that. Just then a creepy guy approached her and it was actually a welcome reprieve from that looming question.

He leaned over and whispered in Willow's ear, "I've been watching you from over look good enough to eat. I am just going to drink you up."

Without even thinking Willow brings up her hand and mumbles, "_Vestri pluit_." The man goes flying across the room. She expected him to crumble into nothing, but that didn't happen. He wasn't a vampire.

"Willow, what did you do?" asked Buffy coming back to the table.

"I. . .," said Willow unsure of what to say.

"I'll tell you what happened. He whispered something in her ear and she went bat-shit crazy," said Cordelia giving Willow a look that said she was frightened.

"Oh Willow," said Xander disappointed, "I think you need to leave."

Willow looked to Buffy for help or reassurance and got none. "You just can't stop using magic. When did you become so willing to risk innocent lives. Leave now and don't come back here."

"But that's not what happened," said Willow pleading with them to understand.

"Let's go guys the parties over," said Buffy. Xander and Cordelia followed her out with their heads down. As if they were afraid she'd hex them by turning them into frogs. That actually didn't seem like a bad idea right about now. Oh jeesh what was she saying maybe she was addicted to magic. So much for reuniting with her friends. Maybe they were right she was a danger to herself and others.

She crawled into bed, but before she could cut the light out she heard a knock at her door. She went to answer it knowing her parents were deep sleepers. "What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see Angel.

"I know this may seem weird, but I want to help you," said Angel.

"Help with what?" she asked incredulously the fact that he knew she was even alive was a revelation.

"Willow I know the troubles you're having with magic. If you want to quit I can help you. Can I come in?" asked Angel.

Did he just call me Willow? He obviously knows more about Buffy's friends than he lets on she thought. "How did you know I lived here?" she asked getting a little frightened.

"I make it my business to know a little bit about everything especially when it comes to the slayer," said Angel confidently.

"Is that what this is someway to impress Buffy," asked Willow wearily.

"This has nothing to do with her and everything to do with you. We don't even have to tell her if you don't want," said Angel sincerely.

She thought about it for a moment. She had no one in her life that understood. Now it was looking like the friend she'd known since she was five was scared of her. Scared that she might hurt him. The emotions of the past few weeks seemed to fall on her shoulders. Tears fell down her cheek silently. She wanted to stop, but how could she do it alone. She stepped over the threshold and hugged him.

He wasn't expecting her to react that way. He walked through several different scenarios in his head on the way their. All of them ending with her using that new-found power against him. None of them ended this way. He encircled his arm around. "Let me in and I'll help you make this better."


	3. Good Idea

Assistants to the Rose

"I'm just saying I think we should tell Buffy. I don't want her to see us together get the wrong idea and stake me," said Angel.

"She wouldn't," said Willow quietly.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Angel concerned.

"Cause they don't care. They past me in the hall everyday and they walk by as if I'm not even there. What do you think happens when I go home? My phone is just ringing off the hook to go patrolling or just hang out. I killed someone and they gave me a get out of jail free card, but their not my friends not anymore," said Willow biting her lip to hold back the tears. She wouldn't cry in front of him she didn't want him to think she was weak.

"I think you underestimate how much they love you. No one can really understand what its like to take a life not even the slayer," said Angel grabbing her arms and pulling her into a hug. "It's not going to be easy changing. You can never truly make up for what you've done. But because you're filled with all this regret and guilt theirs still time to save your soul. Who you are." said Angel pulling back to stare into her eyes.

"They just need time they'll come around right?" asked Willow uncertain.

"Yeah and when they do you'll be a different person. You don't realize this, but you're a very interesting women you know not only do you do magic, but you have such a good heart. I'm just going to help you strengthen it a little bit," he said cupping her face with his hand.

Willow blushed sometimes when he looked at her it made her uncomfortable. Standing next to Buffy she was practically invisible. But when she was with Angel he actually looked at her and not through her. It certainly didn't escape her notice that he had called her a women. When had anyone least of all a man of the opposite sex called her a women and not just a girl. "Okay, we should tell her that you're helping me," said Willow gaining some courage.

"I'll go and track her down and talk to her. I'll be back before you know it," he said grabbing his coat.

"Oh, that's okay, you don't have to come back. Er this is your crypt. . .I mean I don't have to be here," she said stumbling over her words. She just wanted to give him a chance to run. A way out just in case he wanted to change his mind and thought this was a terrible idea.

He smiles at her, "I'll be back in a minute and Willow I want you here."

He leaves and asks a couple of his contacts where they've seen the slayer. They point him in the direction of the cemetary and it doesn't take long to find her.

"Come on Stephen, rise and shine. Some of us have a ton of Trig homework waiting," said Buffy tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey!" said Angel sneaking up and scaring her, "is this a bad time?"

"Are you crazy?! You don't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make noise when you walk. You. . .Stomp. Or yodel," said Buffy.

"I heard you were on the hunt," said Angel looking around making sure they were alone and their was no surprises.

"Supposed to be, but lazy bones here doesn't want to come out and play," she said glancing down at the unmoved grave.

"When you first wake up it's a little disorienting. He'll show," said Angel calmly.

"It's weird to think of you going through that," said Buffy nodding.

"It's weird to go through," said Angel sincerely, "I actually came to talk about Willow."

"What about Willow? Has she hurt someone else?" asked Buffy. Willow was the last name she expected to hear coming out of his mouth.

"No she hasn't. I do know whats going on with her that's why I opted to talk to you about it. I'm going to start helping her. I think I can get her to stop using magic," he said.

"And how can I trust you especially with Willow? she demanded.

"I think I've proven myself by now," said Angel annoyed.

"Are you just doing this to get back at me?" she asked.

"Oh come on," he said irritated.

"Because I told you I didn't think we should pursue a relationship," said Buffy folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I am over 200 years old and not some seventeen year old boy pining away at home. Not everything is about you. She killed someone i can relate and would like to help," said Angel.

"I'm the slayer it's my job to protect the innocent. I can't condone a witch that kills people even if she used to be my friend. Do what you can to help her? But if she turns out to be a threat to anyone else. . .," said Buffy trailing off.

"You'll do what vanquish her. She's not a demon, Buffy. Just a very sick, sick girl. And she's not beyond help," said Angel with that he stormed off and headed back to his crypt.

He briefly wondered if Willow would even still be there. It didn't escape his notice that she was still nervous around him. He hoped that would go away the more time they spent together. Even if he was just giving her a compliment she'd turn as red as her hair. It was kind of endearing actually.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," he said seeing her sitting by the fireplace.

"I didn't think I'd still be here," said Willow smiling slightly, "I'm afraid to ask what happen?"

"She thought it was a good idea," he said joining her by the fireplace, "But for the record even if she hadn't I'd still help you."

Willow nodded knowing he was telling the truth. "So whats the plan then is this like some twelve step program like they have an AA?"

"I think will start your training tomorrow."

"What kind of training?"

"Strength, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself. So you can feel comfortable protecting yourself without using magic."

"I am probably the least coördinated out of all my friends. See these arms," she said holding up an arm and making a muscle, "Scrawny."

He laughed, "Well honestly sometimes it's not about strength. A couple of well placed moves may sometimes be all that's needed to save your life."

"I'm a little nervous about this," said Willow getting tired.

"Is there ever anything you're not nervous about," asked Angel jokingly.

"Probably not," said Willow yawning laying her head on Angel's shoulder.

"Maybe I should walk you home," stated Angel unconsciously touching her hair.

Willow walked home with Angel and what fell between them was not an awkward silence like she would have expected, but one of comfort.

"It sure is dark," said Willow just wanting to make conversation.

"It's night," replied Angel.

"That's a very dark time night," said Willow. Shoot she thought that didn't come out as cool as it did in her head.

He stopped short just before they got to her door, "You don't have a reason to trust me. But I hope over the next few days I can prove myself."

"I trust you Angel. I just don't trust myself," she said leaving him on the stoop and entering her house.


	4. Practice

Assistants to the Rose

Angel woke up in bed in a cold sweat. He had the dream again; no a memory of his time as angelus. Dancing with a red-headed gypsy girl named Nori from the Kalderash clan who was so beautiful and carefree. Darla noticing his interest in the girl brought her to him as a gift. He then raped her while she begged for mercy which he delivered by killing her. Little did he know she was the clan's favorite daughter and he was cursed soon after. It's a memory that for the most part he's able to just push to the back of his mind, but lately it's been resurfacing in his dreams.

"Angel you here," yelled Willow entering his crypt.

He got out of bed and stumbled his way to her.

"Are you alright? she asked touching the back of her hand to his cheek, "you look a little pale. Well, pale even for you."

He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, "You resemble her a little."

"Who?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head as if coming out of a fog. "Doesn't matter, i haven't been sleeping well. So are you ready?" he asked looking her up and down. She changed into pink and white polka dot shorts and matching top. He shouldn't find it adorable, but he did.

"Yup," she said a lot more cheerful than she felt.

"Alright hit me then," said Angel.

_"Vestri petri," _she said throwing her bag to the side and holding up her hand to send him flying.

He picked himself off the floor and went back to his place in front of her. Tasting blood he spit it on the floor.

She winced, "Oh I hurt you I'm sorry."

"Lesson number one when I say hit me I mean with your fist," said Angel.

"Should I be writing this down," asked Willow seriously.

"No remember, lesson number two I can take anything you throw at me so give me your best shot," said Angel confidently.

She bailed up her fist and hit him. She was definitely no slayer but, "not bad, you kinda hit like a girl."

"But I am a girl," said Willow confused by his critique.

"We're going to work on it," said Angel smiling, "We should start with some stretching first. Try minimizing the aches you will have later."

"Oh im all for anything that helps stop aches and pains," said Willow.

"Mountain pose, stand straight up stretch your arms overhead."

"This isn't so bad," commented Willow.

"Were going to Segway into warrior pose. Same pose use your other leg. Good. Let's end it with a balancing stick pose." Angel tried not to laugh as he watched Willow fall flat on her butt.

"Ouch," she said rubbing her butt and standing up. "Maybe we shouldn't be practicing on concrete."

"When you're out patrolling or just out and about. You're not going to be fighting in a bouncy gym. You're going to be fighting on hard ground. Get use to that now."

"Ok you're the expert," replied Willow.

"Let's try that move again this time I'm going to help you." She stood on her right leg and held the left leg forward. He grabbed her left leg steadying her, but she started to wobble. "Put your right hand on the ground steady yourself."

She was becoming painfully aware of his nearness. He was holding her thigh and apart of her wouldn't be mad if his hand traveled further up.

He let go over leg, "Look your holding the pose on your own."

"Yay I'm doing it," she laughed and wobbled a bit, "don't break my concentration."

"This is a good pose because not only does it strengthen your legs, but you can feel your back stretching," he said running his hand along the curve of her back.

She wobbled and fell, but he caught her before she hit the concrete.

"I'm sorry if I through you off," said Angel sincerely.

"No I lost concentration," she said flustered.

"Lets start with some drills you can use now. Basic simple things like blocking incoming attacks."

They practiced for another three hours and Angel called it a night. He waited until she changed her close and then walked her home.

"Thanks for today," she said hugging him, "I think I'm going to go to bed and rub my dads bengay all over my aching legs. Smelling like old people yay fun."

"We can stop if you want?" asked Angel.

"No this is good for me," she said smiling slightly.

She went to school the next day feeling refreshed with none of the residual effects of yesterdays training. As usual Xander and Cordelia avoided her and she hadn't seen Giles in what seemed like forever. She was definitely surprised when Buffy came up to her at her locker between classes. Maybe she could take this as a good sign.

"What do you think you're doing with Angel?" asked Buffy curtly.

Willow's brows creased into a frown, "What do you mean?"

"Angel approached me about helping you. I just want to make sure that's all that's going on," said Buffy.

"What do you thinks going on?" asked Willow. "Theirs nothing happening between me and Angel if that's what you think we're not together."

"Oh i know that, that's not what I meant" said Buffy laughing, but stopped when she saw the look on Buffy's face.

"What you don't think he would find me attractive?" asked Willow.

"Willow you're cute, but you don't exactly scream sexy. But that's a good thing you don't want to attract the wrong attention anyway," said Buffy trying to spare her friends feelings. Getting back on topic, "Willow I had more faith in you than anyone. You let me down," said Buffy.

"You ever consider that I wanted to be more than just the research girl or your sidekick. I was going on patrols with you and Xander and falling behind and feeling really inadequate. With witchcraft I get to be someone and do things that not even you could dream of."

"Willow. . ."

"Buffy your real problem is jealousy that I'm spending time with Angel and you're not. I don't have time for that," said Willow cutting Buffy off and heading to her class. "For the record we are dating so I guess I am his type."

Buffy headed to the library where Xander and Cordelia were already sitting. Stunned she sat down at the table silently.

"Hey Buffy, what's going on?" asked Xander casually.

"Yes, How are things going?" asked Giles coming out of his office.

"Willow and Angel are going out together," said Buffy shocked.

"Going out as in doing patrols together? Dusting some vamps," asked Xander.

"Somehow i don't think she'd be having that reaction if it were that simple. Are you concerned that their dating?" asked Giles keeping his expression neutral.

"You mean the hot vampire that was hanging out with Buffy originally. You mean he left her for Willow," said Cordelia who started laughing almost obnoxiously.

"Alright enough," said Giles to Cordelia.

"Okay, we were never together. so no he didn't leave me for Willow," said Buffy rolling her eyes.

"Woah anyone else worried about this," interjected Xander, "Are we really going to leave defenseless Willow with this obvious perv."

"Honestly, we have to respect her choice. We don't get a say in who she dates. It's actually kind of poetic if you think about it. The witch and the vampire on opposite ends of the spectrum coming together for love. If Willow has proven anything lately it's that she can take care of herself."

"Well, I say we still keep an eye on her. Yes, we're giving her the cold shoulder, but it's for her own good. In the meantime I'd prefer not to see my best friend end up as vamp food," said Xander.

"No, I completely agree," said Giles.

Later that night Willow smacked her head such a dumb move why did she say that to Buffy. Now she had to tell Angel before Buffy dropped by and demanded to know what was goīng on. How was she going to get through that conversation she may die of embarrassement first.

"Angel I'm here," said Willow entering his crypt. "Another tough night?" she asked catching sight of him coming out of his room. "Well it's probably going to get worst then."

"Why, don't you tell me all about it while you're doing your stretches," said Angel getting the sense that whatever it was couldn't be serious. "Mountain pose first."

"So I ran into Buffy at school today."

"Go into warrior pose hold it for two minutes then switch to the other leg and hold it," said Angel so far he wasn't hearing the emergency.

"She was asking what we were doing together."

"Seems like she was proving that she still cares about you. Switch into the balance move," he said getting up to stand close to her if she fell.

"Well, maybe until she insulted me by complaining that I wasn't sexy enough for you. So I made it worst by telling her we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Switch legs, why would that be worst?" asked Angel.

"Well because," she said putting her leg down to face him and almost stumbling.

He grabbed her just in time to catch her. Their bodies pressed together, cradling her left leg to his waist. "If you told her we were together its fine."

"You like Buffy and she's right I'm not the über sexy type. It wasn't right for me to pull you in my teenage drama," said Willow shrugging slightly and pushing away from him to stand on her own two feet.

He exhaled slowly, "I am not into Buffy that's over now. I'm here to help you. So what do you want me to tell her?."

"Oh, don't lie I think my mouth has gotten me into enough trouble already."

"Alright lets start drills," said Angel.


	5. The Bell

Assistants to the Rose

Willow and Angel had been practicing for a month now after a particularly grueling session tensions were running high. "Watch what you're doing? You're making week one mistakes that was almost your head," yelled Angel.

"And that was almost yours," said Willow breathing hard pointing to the red welt that was appearing on his chest.

"If you don't trust me of course you're going to hurt me," said Angel not impressed.

"I thought that was the point," said Willow venting her own frustration, "we have been doing this for a month now and you have failed to take me out for field training. I didn't come to you. You came to me. You claim that you're the one doing me the favor, but really i'm the one doing you one."

Whats that supposed to mean?" said Angel not liking the implication.

"Oh i think you know," she said hitting the punching bag.

"You're right lets go then," he said pulling on his coat. If she was brave enough to demand what she wanted without fear or hesistation. Then she was ready to try what she learned out in the field.

"Wait, maybe we should run through another drill first," said Willow getting second thoughts.

"I'll be at your side the whole time, but you wont need me," said Angel confidently.

This was the first time that she could actually say that she went looking for trouble. Angel took down the first vamp in one smooth move with no help from her. Which was great because she was finding it hard to get over her nerves. A young vampire attacked her from behind she was able to dispatch him with ease and stake him.

"How did that feel?" asked Angel like a proud father.

"It felt great, like my bloods pumping and everything and i didn't use magic," she said jumping up and down excitedly. "I didn't use magic," she said giving him a hug. "Wait, does that mean trainings with you have to stop."

"No, just means your ready for part two," said Angel.

"Oh, what's that?" asked Willow.

"Let me make some calls first I think i want to surprise you," said Angel.

"Okay," she said walking with him back to her car.

"She can take us now. I'll drive," said Angel.

"So where are we going?" asked Willow getting a little nervous.

"Just promise you'll keep in open mind," he said parking in front of a store.

She leaned down to look out the driver side window, "The Bell clothing shop." She got out of the car and slammed the door. "What are you trying to say that my sweaters are are ugly. Or that i don't dress good enough. Well i have news for you mister it is good enough and i'm leaving." She stormed to the drivers side which he was now blocking with his body.

"Over the past few weeks i have watched a shy quiet girl turn into a beautiful women. I just want you to feel as good on the outside as you do on the inside right now," said Angel.

"I uh. . . beautiful women."

"Yeah," said Angel.

"Okay i'll try it, but im not wearing anything crazy," she said grabbing his hand as they entered the store together.

"Adele this is Willow we'll be shopping for her. Don't worry about money sky's the limit," said Angel.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'm not getting enough allowance to be able to pay you back," said Willow

"I'm not expecting you too, but thanks for offering. Adele's going to outfit you," he said nodding towards the older grey haired women. "May not look it, but she knows what she's doing." He sat on a nearby chair and leafed absentmindly through a nearby magazine. Willow came out in her first outfit.

"I like it."

"No," said Angel shaking his hand.

She came out in another outfit.

"I'm not sure about this one," she said facing the mirror.

Angel cocked his head to the side as if to get a better look, "i think i like this one."

"Ugh," she said going back to the dressing room.

She tried over 20 outfits she was starting to lose count. They had been at it for an hour and it was beginning to get a little tiresome.

"Keep this one on," said Angel watching her come out in a knee length white peasant lace dress accented by a black leather jacket.

"I think I actually like this one," said Willow appreciatively.

"Thanks, Adele can you ring all this up. I think we're ready to check out," said Angel gesturing toward the clothes that littered the chair. "I'll pay for them now and come back and pick them up tomorrow night same time," he said ripping the tags off the dress and jacket that Willow had on. "With a cool outfit you might as well show it off."

"Oh boy, What are you thinking?" asked Willow standing on the sidewalk outside the shop.

"Let me take you out? We could go to the Bronze," asked Angel opening the passenger side door for her.

She hesitated, "Don't make fun of me for asking this, but are you asking me out?"

He closed the door and leaned over the hood. "That depends on your answer."

She frowned, "Angel."

He sighed and walked around the car to stand in front of her, "My day starts when you walk through my door. I'm not just talking about training with you. I don't want anyone else to have your heart, kiss your lips, or be in your arms because I'm starting to feel like that's where I belong.

"I'm not the girl who always has a boyfriend. I'm the girl who rarely has one. No one chases after me. Just be honest I won't hold it against you is this about Buffy? Do you miss her?" asked Willow wearily.

"I'm not asking you out to get back at Buffy or prove anything to Xander or Giles. I'm going out with you because I like you and if you let yourself admit it you like me too."

"I don't know what you mean," said Willow playing coy.

"Don't you," said Angel coming so close that his hand almost brushed hers. "You visibly tremble when I touch the small of your back. I can hear your heart race when I run my hands along your thighs. I can hear your heart now what do you think it's telling me?"

"That Willow has a small crush on someone that she has no chance of ever being with."

"You don't know that," insisted Angel.

"But we do because you're, you and I'm me," said Willow stumbling over her words. She needed some distance between them to think so she walked to the other side of the car.

"Willow, What are you scared of?" asked Angel sympathetically.

It was just then that she realized that her fear of getting involved with Angel was in itself the beginnings of love. "Okay, but just one date."

They arrived at the Bronze. Angel got them a table and some drinks.

"The gangs not here," stated Willow looking around.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Angel personally not caring either way, but curious as to how it might affect Willow.

"A good thing," she said thinking of all the questions they'd bombard her with, "If they show can we not tell them about our date?"

"Sure, but all bets are off on our second one," said Angle slyly.

"Already, assuming there will be a second one," smiled Willow.

"I'll try my best," said Angel returning her smile.

Willow favorite song Beautiful started to play, "will you dance with me?"

"All the dance moves I know would probably be outdated," admitted Angel a little embarrassed.

"No worries its a slow song. Please," she said holding out her hand for him to take.

"How can I say no," he said smiling taking her hand and guiding her to the dance floor. Everyone else seemed to disappear and it seemed like only the two of them floated around the dance floor. The song playing in the background. . .

_There must be an Angel with a smile on her face when she thought that I should be with you._

She hoped he could see in her eyes how she felt thought Willow. She could feel that irrestible chemistry when he pulled her close in his arms. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs just kiss me already. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her because she's not kissable. Maybe he thinks she's a bad dancer and not worth kissing she thought in dismay.

His lips enclosed around hers taking her breath away. It was deep and passionate and said all the things that Willow couldn't bring herself to speak out loud. It was everything she could have dreamed of. If her memory was magically wiped clean and she couldn't remember anything or anyone she'd remember their first kiss.

Visions of the dancing gypsey women played in his head as they kissed. He pulled back from Willow trying to focus. One minute he was with Willow the next on a sandy beach hundreds of years ago with a smiling Nori looking back. It was disorienting, but he heard her voice like a life raft.

"Angel are you okay?" asked Willow a little worried. Was the kiss really that bad she thought. Of course a more experienced vampire would know if she was good at it or not.

"What happened?" he asked visibly shaken.

"Nothing, you just seemed out of it," said Willow placing her hand on his cheek.

"What the hell is going on here?" interrupted Xander.


	6. The Lies We Tell

Willow turned around startled. "Xander Hi," said Willow feeling awkward she never meant for this to happen in front of Buffy and Cordelia of all people. "What's the matter?" She asked casually ignoring his obvious anger.

"Come on Willow we slay vampires we don't date them. I mean when Buffy told me you two were going out I couldn't believe it not our Willow. Then I come in here to see you sucking face with this guy."

Willow frowned at a loss for words for her friend. She hated disappointing them she had done so much already. But in that moment with Angel she had never been so happy. She just hoped that he felt the same.

"We've been over this I'm not like the others. I have a soul and I'd never hurt anyone especially not Willow," said Angel defensively.

"Right, Buffy didn't want you so you decided to take her friend," said Xander snottily.

Willow gasped and smacked Xander across the face. You could see the hurt on her face. She was stricken by his hurtful words. "I have to get out of here," she whispered half walking half running out of the club. She didn't even turn around to see if Angel was following her. She wiped tears from her face and decided to head home. She was so caught up in what just happened it didn't even occur to her that walking home this time of night alone with out a stake is just asking to get bitten. She usually didn't carry one when she was with Angel. He was her protector, but maybe she was just being foolish.

"Willow, wait," said Angel's soothing voice from behind her. He grabbed her stopping her in her tracks she was surprised that he hadn't did it sooner.

"I wanted to give you your space, but then I rethought it because if I never see you again after today I want you to know that I care about you in away that I never did with Buffy," pleaded Angel.

"You heard what he said like oh you moved on to Willow like I'm just some sad consolation prize. Or sloppy seconds. It never even occurred to him that anyone might like me for me. That hurts more than anything. I don't even know why I bother the sad thing is he's right."

"He's a jerk and we talked about this, Wills. Don't believe him," said Angel stunned at tonight's turn of events.

"I thought we could work. . . maybe. Then reality set in. I'm always going to be in her shadow. If I ever want to be my own person I can't date her ex. I'm sorry, but I don't ever want to see you again," she said storming off hoping he wouldn't try to stop her or worse try to bite her out of revenge.

This time he let her go. He wasn't going to give up though because she was worth trying for. Instead he headed home back to the mausoleum.

Back at the Bronze Xander was still fuming. "It's funny how the earth never opens up and swallows you when you want it too."

"I don't know its hard for me to say this, but they looked hot together," said Cordelia nursing her drink.

"He's an undead liar guy who dumped Buffy and went on to innocent Willow," said Xander annoyed.

"Okay, once again we were not dating. It was a mutual decision not to date," said Buffy holding back her irritation.

"Right," snorted Cordelia.

"Angel barely says two words to me," said Buffy pondering what just happened. She was staring right at him and he didn't so much as glance In her direction.

"Don't you hate that? Asked Xander sarcastically.

"And when he does, he treats me like I'm a child," said Buffy.

"That Bastard!" Said Xander. Cordelia looked at him quizzically.

"You know at least Tom can carry on a conversation," said Buffy.

"Yeah I," he said before pausing, "Tom? Whose Tom?"

"A guy on the football team," piped in Cordelia.

"Oh, Buffy, I don't think so. Frying pan, fire? You know what I'm saying," said Xander.

"You both are being really harsh. I mean did anyone notice how good she looked. The clothes she had on definitely did not come from her closet. Maybe he is good for her." said Cordelia not understanding what the big deal was.

"Cause all it takes to win you over is a new outfit. Don't answer that," said Xander.

"Xander was harsh but he wasn't wrong. He is obviously using her as some sort of rebound after I left him heartbroken," said Buffy really believing that.

"I agree, but the only one who is going to be heartbroken in this scenario is poor Willow. I just wish there was something we could do," said Xander genuinely worried.

"Maybe, there's something I can do. Are you guys okay to get home?" Asked Buffy an idea forming in her mind.

"Yeah of course, but do you need any back up?" Asked Xander.

Cordelia shook her head, "No, don't volunteer for danger."

"No you misunderstood when I said help I meant acting brave and courageous and then hiding at the first sign of trouble."

Buffy laughed, "No I'm better off alone on this one anyway."

There was no way around this she wasn't going to play guessing games. If she wanted to know what was going on she would just have to ask him herself.

"Hello, Angel," called Buffy walking into his little hideaway.

"What are you doing here? I think you and your friends made your feelings known about me and Willow already."

"Why are you with her? To make me jealous," asked Buffy straight out not wanting to play any games.

"No, I'm drawn to her for some reason like a moth to a flame. When I first decided to help I just saw a chance to help a girl that everyone else was willing to give up on. Then I got to know her and I love everything about her. Her smile, her quirkiness' she brings a light to my life. I'm not sure why, but I was meant to help her. Just maybe i was meant to be with her."

"How can you say that? She's my friend!" Yelled Buffy.

"Only when its convenient for you. When was the last time you even spoke to her? No cheating the Bronze doesn't count," said Angel sarcastically.

"I will always love Willow and have her best interest at heart and you are not it!" Said Buffy disgusted.

"Right, so I'm good enough to make out with in cemeteries, but not good enough for Willow. Just a thought what does that say about you?"

"You said I love you. I said it too," said Buffy that memory now seemed like such a long time ago.

"The only difference is I didn't lie to you!" Said Angel frustrated.

"But you lied to me," spoke up Willow walking through the door ease dropping on their conversation.

"I came back because I - I believed you. What you said that you cared about me in away that you didn't for her. But that's not true is it because you loved her," said Willow tears welling up in her eyes. "So which is it was I just some rebound or some jealousy ploy to help you get to Buffy?"

"Willow let me explain," said Angel begging.

"Don't bother. You've wasted enough of both our times," said Buffy going to Willows side and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Lets go." They both turned and left. Buffy walked Willow home most of the way in silence.

"He is sexy though huh," joked Willow trying to lighten the mood.

"Totally, when he's not playing mind games that is. Is that why you like him?" Asked Buffy curiously wondering what attracted her.

"It's a perk, but no that's not it," replied Willow biting her lower lip not sure how much of her true feelings to share especially with Buffy. After all this wasn't just some random guy it was someone they both had dated. Well Buffy technically had more dates with him than she did.

"What was it then? It's okay you can tell me," said Buffy pushing Willows shoulder playfully.

"Well. . .when i'm with a boy I like, its hard for me to even say anything cool, or, or, witty. Or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away."

"It's not that bad," said Buffy shaking her head sympathetically.

"No, i-it is. I think boys are more interested in girls who can actually talk. Then theirs Angel."

Buffy braced herself for what she was about to hear next.

"We don't even have to talk sometimes and it's not the awkward silence kind, but the comforting kind. It was just easier with him. When I do say something he listens to me like I'm the most important person in the world. When I'm with him I can just be Willow it was actually great while it lasted. It was just easier with him. This is me," said Willow pointing towards her house.

"Willow, I know where you live," laughed Buffy giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "all vampires are like that."

"Yeah, i guess your right," said Willow hesitating a bit. She didn't think that was actually true what they had seemed special. It did at the time anyway. Buffy would know better as to how vampires really were though.

"See you at school tomorrow." It was clear to her now that Willow really did care for him. She could just stake Angel for leading the poor girl on. She was a little jealous although she would never admit it to anyone. The silence between her and Angel always seemed awkward and forced like there was so much they weren't saying to each other. She just chalked it up to the vampire being a horrible conversationalist. However who needs to talk when you can just make out. Oh my god, was what she had with Angel purely physical attraction? Was willow the real deal? No way she thought pushing the thoughts out of her mind.


	7. The Wrong Person

Angel paced the mausoleum floor waiting for night to fall. He had to see Willow again he had to make her understand. Buffy was the past and she wouldn't be living in her shadow. Willow was the only one he cared about. He was about to leave when standing in the doorway was Willow.

"Don't say anything just listen," said Angel. "Love is not about how much you say I love you, but how much you can prove that its true. I thought I was doing that Wills I thought I was doing that. I thought I proved I cared."

"You mean. . .You'd still. . . After everything I said," asked Willow uncertain.

"You were hurt, I understand," he said closing the gap between them until they barely touched.

"You're nice and cool and you don't smoke," said Willow rattling off all the reasons they should be together out loud.

Angel chuckled, "I didn't know smoking was a deal breaker. You are quite the human."

"So I'd still, if you'd still," she said smiling.

"I'd very still!" he said kissing her gently, but quickly.

"Okay," she said breaking their kiss reluctantly, "no biting, though."

"Agreed, can I nibble though?" He asked teasingly tickling her side to see her laugh.

"What! No," she said in a mock angry voice that didn't reach her smiling eyes. "Would it hurt?"

"Maybe the first time," he said seriously, but not wanting to push her he changed the subject. "Your clothes just came in why don't you change into something you like and will go out."

Minutes later Willow appeared looking wonderful and feeling great. She wasn't going to let her friends dictate her relationship and she was going to give Angel a chance. "So where are we going?" Asked Willow grabbing Angels hand.

"I figured we could go to the bronze there's a band tonight I hear is pretty good," he said kissing the back of her hand softly.

They walked in to the Bronze hand and hand and Willow had to admit she liked the attention. Was it just her imagination or did everyone turn around to see who just walked in.

"Your friends are here. We can leave and go somewhere else if you want?" asked Angel eyeing the table on the other side of the room.

"No, its fine. We're going to see them all over. Might as well face the music now. Which is kinda ironic sense were in a club."

"Right," he mumbled with a slight smile knowing that she was nervous.

"Hi guys," said Willow thinking the best offense would be to act normal.

"Willow, what's going on is he stalking you," asked Buffy jumping up from her seat.

"You'd love that wouldn't you," replied Angel smirking.

"No," said Willow quickly stepping in between them, "we're together."

"Wills come on we talked about this last night," said Buffy.

"Yeah. . .i know. . .i just don't think its true."

"What! Does he have you brainwashed to," said Xander in disbelief.

Willow shook her head frowning, "Even if it is true. . .which its not. . .ill find out on my own. I just need to see this through."

Buffy pulled Angel to the side so they could talk privately. Without Angel behind her Willow felt exposed.

"I know you have feelings for this guy, but its not like you're in love with him, right?" asked Xander when it was just, Willow and Cordelia at the table.

Willow didn't answer. She should say no because they only went on one date that ended in disaster. This one was starting to look like it wasn't going to go any better. Yet, a part of her that she wasn't ready to acknowledge did love him she was drawn to him and couldn't stay away.

"You're in love with a vampire?!" Screamed Xander taking her silence as a yes, "What are you, outta your mind!"

Buffy kept her conversation with Angel short and to the point. "You hurt her and I'll kill you. You use her as some sick ploy to get to me and I'll kill you."

"Yeah, I got it," he said cutting her off mid rant and returning to Willows side. Just in time to here her talking to Xander.

"I don't know if I love him, but I think I could and I'm not going to let you or Buffy ruin it."

Cordelia cleared her throat loud and obnoxiously trying to warn Willow to quit talking while she was ahead. Willow just looked at her quizzically not picking up on the clue.

Angel said nothing knowing if he put her on the spot it would further embarrass her. "Lets find our own table okay."

"Yeah that's a good idea," said Willow more confidently then she felt. They walked across the room thinking it best to get further away from the group.

"Well, if he just heard what she said. Hopefully, he'll feel bad about using her and decide to leave her instead," piped in Cordelia.

"This is a vampire we're talking about," said Xander, "You can't possibly believe what you just said."

"He's using her to get to me I just know it. He is going to force my hand. I think I have to kill him to save my friend," replied Buffy seriously.

"Buffy. You're really campaigning for bitch-of-the-year, aren't you?" Said Cordelia rolling her eyes.

"As reigning champion, you nervous?" Scoffs Buffy the nerve of Cordelia.

"I can hold my own," said Cordelia always quick with the quips. "You know, we've never really been close. Which is good because I don't like you that much. But you have been known to save the world on occasion. So I'm going to give you a little piece of advice."

"Which is?" asked Buffy one eyebrow raised.

"Get over it."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever is causing the Joan Collins 'tude, deal with it. So what the guy you were crushing on doesn't want you and found someone else. Albeit slightly dorkier. Embrace the pain, get over it. Xander's just being the overprotective best friend. What's your excuse, my boyfriend doesn't love me so ill kill him so no one else can have him. If you don't be careful you're not going to have the loser friends you have now."

"Ease up Cordy, I'm sure that's not what she meant. She's worried about Willow just as much as I am. I mean this isn't just about jealousy, right Buff?"

"Of course not," said Buffy swallowing a lump in her throat. Looking over at their table.

"I have a confession to make," said Angel. Willow seemed a little down ever since they sat down. It didn't take long for him to sense her sadness.

"Oh," she said steeling herself against bad news. That her friends might have been right.

"I heard what you said to Xander back there about us."

"Really," she said not sure how to respond. How much had he heard?

"I feel the same way. It's crazy because I can't remember when you became so important to me. I want to see where this goes. I care for you not because you need care or sympathy or pity. I care cause I want to. I am always here for you not just for protection and not because you belong to me. Cause I want to be with you."

He reached across the table and took her hand. Her heart started to pound faster than she thought possible. Angel stared into Willows eyes and noticed a speck of green sprinkled in them. For a fleeting moment he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. He wanted to know everything about the girl sitting in front of him. More than anything he wanted to feel her lips on his. Angel's lips met Willows feverishly. The warmth of his lips sent a current down her body. And just like that it was over. Willow suddenly become aware of their surroundings. They were still at the Bronze that means the others would have surly seen their kiss.

"Uh. . .We should go," she said getting up from the table almost knocking her chair over.

"Sure," he said reaching for her hand.

She pulled back putting some distance between them. Walking past him she practically sprinted out the door.

"You want to tell me what that was about back there?" He asked grabbing her elbow and turning her around to face him stopping her run.

"Nothing, I just don't think we should flaunt our relationship in their faces," said Willow exasperated.

"That was hardly flaunting," he said annoyed.

"Still we don't have to prove anything with our relationship."

That statement raised alarm bells in Angels head, "What are you scared of?"

"What are you?!" She fired back more as a stalling tactic than anything else.

"Honestly, I'm not afraid to fall in love. I'm afraid of falling for the wrong person again."

Willow thought for a moment. "I'm afraid that if I fall in love with you. I'm going to lose my friends," asked Willow somberly. "They just started to accept me."

Angel stepped closer pulling her into a hug and holding her tight. "If we just had each other would that be so bad?"

She looked up into his eyes, "no it wouldn't. Walk me home." They walked hand in hand in comfortable silence. They reached Willows door step and Angel said his goodnights. Willow stopped him from leaving, "I'm not the wrong person. I'll prove it. I'm not the wrong one."

"Is it weird that I believe you," he replied back smiling.

"Will you come see me tomorrow at lunch time?" Asked Willow.

"Wills its broad daylight then."

"Oh, shoot you're right that was so insensitive of me," said Willow smacking her forehead.

"No, ill be there," he said not wanting to let her down.

"But how, you can't put tour life in danger."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take the tunnels up through the boiler room. Meet you in the bathroom. The only place without windows in the school," thought Angel. He had developed a plan to get in and out of the school previously in case of emergency. He knew the layout of the school pretty well. You should know it when the place is on top of the Hellmouth. Any smart vampire would know it.

"Okay, see ya," she waved after him half anxious half nervous for what tomorrow will bring.


	8. Strained Passion

**3 Months Later. . .**

**Warning X-Rated parts**

Things were actually looking up for Willow. Sure her relationship with Buffy was still a little strained, but she was beginning to be welcomed back into the fold with everyone else. Xander accepted her relationship with Angel begrudgingly. Giles lifted the library ban and seemed genuinely happy to see her back. Thanks to Angel she had stopped using magic altogether. She smiled thinking of Angel she was sneaking away from lunch to see him right now. Every chance he could he'd join her for lunch in the school basement. It was the highlight of her day. They'd talk about her life and his. It was amazing that he never seemed to get bored and seemed genuinely interested in her opinions.

"Angel," she said practically bouncing into his arms as soon as she saw him.

"Hey," he said hugging her back, pulling back to brush the hair out of her eyes.

"I really missed you," said Willow sincerely she just saw him yesterday, but it felt like forever. She never understood how some couples could be that sappy. Yet, her day really didn't start until she saw him again.

His fingers moved to caress the back of her hair. His lips brushed her forehead taking in the natural smell of her skin, "I missed you to." He searched her eyes hoping that she could see that he was telling the truth. Leaning down closer, his lips found hers for a gentle, but lingering kiss. He needed to taste the softness of her lips. Her eyes closed and she leaned back exposing the length of her neck. She trusted him wholeheartedly and he was going to earn that trust. But there was a war raging inside of him to take advantage and drink from her blood. He has had practice suppressing it. His hands roamed down her body as he trailed kisses on her neck.

Okay maybe she was weak. Maybe lately they had been talking a lot less and getting carried away with the touching a lot more. Not that she was complaining. She pulled off his jacket and her hand brushes over his stomach lightly with her palms.

His exploring hands moved down to her butt pulling her closer to him. Her body shivered with his every touch. He pulled back drinking in the sensuality of the women in front of him. As his eyes moved over her body everything in him screamed to take her. He kissed her his desire in every touch. He pulled back a little breathy, "We have to stop."

Ignoring what he said or not hearing him. She kissed him passionately and he responded in return.

"Wills please if we don't stop now. I won't be able to later," replied Angel.

"Oh okay right," she said backing up feeling awkward.

"It's not what you think. It's just. . ." he hesitated he still hadn't told her about his curse. How could he bring it up without sounding like a complete loser.

"Its the virgin thing isn't it?"

"No, Wills."

"Just here me out," she said lifting up her hands in protest. "Well, y'know, we're alone. . . and we're both. . . mature people, and-and so. . .w-we could. . .I-I'm ready to. W-with you. . .," she whispers, "we could do the thing."

"Why are you whispering? Willow you don't want to do this now especially not in the basement of your school. I don't want you to regret being with me."

"I could never regret us."

"But you might if we crossed that line today," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug. She rested her head against his chest he was probably right. "But if you trust me I know something we could do instead."

She smiled she didn't know what he had in mind, but she was ready, "okay."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Locking them into the first stall. He put down the toilet seat and beckoned for her to sit. He knelt in front of her glad that she wore a skirt today. She appeared a bit tense. "If you want to stop just say so."

She nodded no seemingly losing her ability to speak. The bathroom was completely quiet except for the pounding of her heart. She was sure that he could hear it and it would give her apprehension away.

He reached under her skirt and pulled her tights down. Willow swolled the lump forming in her throat. He hiked her skirt up exposing more of her inner thigh. She started breathing heavily. He pulled her forward until she was sitting on the edge. He put his finger under her chin guiding her to his mouth. He backed away from her tempting lips, "I'm going to nibble your thigh a little and its going to hurt in the beginning. But not for long. Is that alright?"

"Y-Yes," she said no hint of fear in her voice, but of a husky undertone.

"Close your eyes," he said changing into his vampire face and brushing soft kisses all over her thigh savoring the feel of her soft skin. Finding a vein he bite into her inner thigh. It stung as he pierced her skin, but the feeling gave way to numbness and then nothing. She kept her eyes closed focusing on all the new feelings coursing through her body. His hand moved to trace the lines of her panties and he heard her intake of breath as he brushed his fingertips over her desire.

He tasted something familiar as he drank from her, but what. Just like in his dreams he was with the red-headed gypsy girl. He was biting into her and she tasted awfully similar to Willow. With a slight headache Angel was back in the bathroom. He retracted his fangs. Was this even possible? Why was he seeing the gypsy girl everywhere? Was Nori really Willow reincarnated?

Willow opened her eyes and stared at him, "is something wrong?"

He wasn't going to scare her with this new information when he didn't even know for sure. Especially when they had talked about everything, but his curse. "Nothing's wrong at all. Do you want to keep going?"

"If you want to," she said not wanting to sound eager.

"I do," he said caressing her face. His other hand starts to slowly slip down into her cotton panties. He could feel her anticipation as her body tensed. "Its okay," he said his voice barely above a whisper. She relaxes closing her eyes and he travels further down seeking her wet spot. She visibly trembles as he sticks the full length of his finger inside. He doesn't move and he feels her rocking her hips as his fingers searched her warmth. Her body tenses with the pleasing sensation. His soft words encourage her to just feel his touch. His fingers touched in and around her mound. Until her passions filled to overflowing and she trembled with pleasure. He stood her up and sat her on his lap. He just held her as if to keep her safe while the waves of passion shook her body. "I love you."

Willow smiled not hesitating, "I love you too."


	9. We Three Witches

Today was a new day and they were going to make an impression on this frumpy small town called Sunnydale.

"We're doing this for Jenny. Everyone remember that," said Nancy looking the other two girls over. Not a hair should be out of place or a wrinkle on their expensive dresses. "Let's go."

They entered the front door of the school in a tight V formation like a wrecking ball. The wind whipped their hair about their face. The hallway parted down the middle as if they sensed greatness coming through. Without even knowing who they were. The whispers quickly started. They were the new girls from another school. As everyone could clearly see they were gorgeous.

"Excuse me Harmony, I have to call everyone I have ever met," said Cordelia getting on her cellphone.

"Right, cause you have some major competition to attend to," said Harmony laughing as the trio made their way to the front office. Cordelia gave her a look that silenced here in her track.

They had already done their research and made sure that at least one of them would be in a classroom with Willow at all times.

Sarah was first and had chemistry with her. She would be the first to catch a glimpse of what they were up against.

Willow hated Mr. Miller's class along with everyone else. Just because you acted something didn't mean you had to suck at it. So of course she was getting a B out of the class. With anything it was just his delivery. He was a 52 year old man that came to class as if he was ready to retire and just going through the motions.

"Today class we have a new student, Sarah Hawley," said Mr. Miller not bothering to stand up from his desk. "Find, a seat anywhere Sarah."

The only seat left was in the back. The guys in the room seemed to be enamored with her. Willow had to admit she was to.

"Today's a major test. Sarah you're excused study the handbook quietly," he said handing her a thick textbook that must have been intimidating to get on your first day. "Everyone else youre not aloud to go to the bathroom, talk or cough until that bell rings," he said going row by row handing out the tests. "Begin."

Thirty minutes into it the words were starting to blur together for Willow. It wasn't that she didn't understand the questions, her heart just wasn't in it. She had her mind on other things like Angel. Her pencil rolled off the desk and hit the floor. Dammit she thought if she so much as moved an inch miller would give her a zero on this paper. She couldn't afford for that to happen her parents would be so disappointed in her. She looked around and saw no one watching her. She twirled her finger around in a circle said a few words and the pencil rolled back unto her desk. She took a deep breath and shook her head. She needed to focus that was a close call.

Sarah smacked her lips in thought. Looks like there was more to the little murderer than they thought. The bell rang cutting through everyone's solemn mood. Sarah catches up with the others after class. "I saw her using magic."

"On her own without help," said Rochelle her voicing rising a little at the end.

"She's a natural witch," said Nancy pondering how this could work in there favor.

"It's not going to be as easy as we thought," said Sarah looking around a little paranoid making sure no one was ease dropping.

"No, it's going to be better. Will have a little fun be her friend. Take her magic and then when we're done. Will kill her," said Nancy with an every smile.

"Gossip says she's always with this Xander guy after school by the bleachers," said Rochelle who spent her class time flirting with cute guys. Making sure to ask all the right questions while flashing a smile and batting her eyelashes.

"Will meet her and her boyfriend all together than at the bleachers," said Nancy. "Good job Sarah."

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Willow gave no other signals to the power she held inside. They saw her at the bleachers with a guy. Rochelle confirmed that it was Xander who the guys in general called a complete loser.

"Will have to separate them eventually if we're going to pull this off. Right now he's going to get her to trust us," said Nancy climbing the stairs to where they sat.

"Hi," said Rochelle sitting next to Xander.

"We're new here," said Nancy sitting next to Willow.

"Yea, we don't get much action around here. So you're names we're on everyone's lips," said Xander.

"Good things I hope. Or has the jealous gossip already started," said Sarah sitting on the bottom step in front of them.

"No, good things," said Xander.

Bummer thought Sarah nothing to distract themselves with in the meantime.

"So we thought we'd check out the Bronze since we're new here. Want to come?" asked Nancy extending the invitation to Willow.

"No thanks I have to study," said Willow. Truthfully she avoided that place like the plague. Although her and Angel shared their first kiss there it also reminded her of her tough relationship with Buffy.

"Wow, I guess they are right you two are squares," said Rochelle scooting away from Xander.

"No, what Willow meant to say was. Will be there with bells on?" said Xander elbowing Willow in the arm.

Willow ignored the jabs. It really wasnt fair that the only places that Willow and Angel got to go was his place or the school basement. "I can party not as if I owe anyone anything. I can make with the fun," said Willow rethinking her answer.

"That's good," said Sarah clapping excitedly.

"Whose the cheerleader?" asked Nancy nodding towards the field.

"Oh, that's Cordela," replied Xander quickly.

"Maybe I'll try out. I use to be a cheerleader at my old school," said Nancy.

"Good luck with that. It's fiercely competitive and more like a popularity contest now," said Willow wearily.

The trio looked at each other and laughed. "I don't think we have anything to worry about ."

They got up and turned to leave. "Oh and bring your boyfriend too," said Rochelle pointing to Xander.

"Oh we're not together," said the two simultaneously.

"Even better," said Nancy under her breath to Sarah.

"But can I still bring my boyfriend?" piped in Willow.

"Sure," shrugged Sarah nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Xan not enough room," said Rochelle winking at him and blowing a kiss before they all left.

"Thanks, for ruining it for me Wills," said Xander pining after Rochelle even after she had left.

"You're with Cordelia remember. I just saved you from getting in major trouble. But it doesn't look like it will help," said Willow pointing to the field where Cordelia was shooting daggers his way. "I have to go get ready and then meet up with Angel."

Willow paced the floor of Angel's mausoleum talking excitedly while Angel threw on a shirt. "This is my first chance to be apart of the cool crowd. They seemed to genuinely like me," said Willow stopping in her tracks to admire Angels strong physique.

"I don't know about this Willow. You're so much more than what those type of girls represent," he said giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

"No its not like that. Their sorta outcasts too since there new here and all."

"I'll give them a chance if you are," he said a bit reluctant. How much was he going to actually have in common with a bunch of superficial teenage girls? He was going to put on a brave face though.


	10. The Cool Kids

"Are we in the twilight zone and I just don't know it?" asked Cordelia ripping the corners of her napkin an expression of annoyance on her face.

"What?" asked Xander not bothering to look up from his drink. Trying to make sure that his glass didn't stick to the table. "Has the standard at the Bronze gone down so much they can't even make sure that the tables are clean anymore. What was this stuff syrup?"

"It wasn't that high to begin with," said Buffy stealing glances at Willow and Angel at a table in the corner. She had thought she had come to terms with their relationship, but it was still a hard pill to swallow. She couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she had missed out on love by turning him away. She was just glad that Xander couldn't read minds. It was times like these that made Buffy miss Willow she use to be able to talk to her about her conflicted feelings about Angel.

"This place smells of desperation and sweat," said Xander looking out over the dance floor.

"Can we get back to me, please," cried Cordielia.

"Yes, because everything is always about you," said Buffy looking at her cynically.

"Oh don't act like you two haven't noticed. While I'm sitting here with you two losers. Willow's over their at the cool table with her hot boyfriend and three equally hot friends. Some curse must be afoot that switched my role with Willows. I say we do some research and get to the bottom of it," said Cordelia slamming her hand down on the table triumphantly at figuring out what happened.

"You can't seriously be suggesting that you were cursed," asked Xander weary of Cordelia's latest antics.

"I went out with you didn't i. I'd say that someone has it out for me."

"Yes, it's called Karma," replied Buffy who couldn't resist a dig at her. "What's the story on the new girls anyway? I mean I was new once I know the trials and tribulations."

"What problems?" snorted Cordelia. "When you have the whole football team at your beck and call."

"Why Cordelia you sound a little jealous," smirked Xander.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," she said grabbing her bag and storming off. Maybe if she went home and got some sleep. When she awoke In the morning this would have all been a dream.

"What's going on between you and Cordelia? Trouble in paradise," asked Buffy curiously sipping Cola from her straw.

"Yeah, the honeymoons over."

"Awwww," said Buffy giving him a sympathetic look, "want to talk about it."

"Not really."

"Cordelia is right about one thing it's weird that Willows over there and not with us. Which is fine," she said trying to shrug it of lightly. "Friendships grow and change for the better."

"And sometimes they just grow apart," he said turning his attention back to the dance floor taking a big gulp of his drink.

"that too," mumbled Buffy to herself watching Angel whisper something in Willows ear eliciting a laugh from her.

"So what brings you guys to Sunnydale?" asked Angel up until that point he had managed to stay relatively quiet and simply observed. The leader of this little clique was clearly Nicole. The others couldn't open their mouth to speak with out first glancing at her for the go ahead.

"We're orphans," said Rochelle quickly before she could even think about what she said.

A stony look flashed across Nicole's face, but disappeared so quickly Angel questioned if he even saw it.

"Are you sisters?" asked Willow cheerily this was the most fun she had in weeks. Not picking up on any negative undertones. She was just glad to be out of the mausoleum with Angel and among friends. Friends that weren't judging her every move or Angel for that matter. In fact she thought they looked a bit impressed when she first introduced him. No Angel was definitely no Xander and for the first time she felt really accepted. She knew what it was like to be Cordelia.

"No we're not. What she meant was we feel like Orphans you know leaving all our friends and family behind in New York for Sunnydell," said Nicole giving her the back story they had rehearsed a million times. Only Rochelle could still get it wrong.

"That guy has been eyeing you since you got here, Rochelle," said Sarah thinking it best to give her friend an exit before Nicole really lost her cool. Now was not the time for mistakes when everything seemed to be going well.

Rochelle hopped up from the bar stool already giving the guy her best come hither look.

"Oh your not zipped up all the way," said Willow rushing to the girls aid helping her avoid a potentially embarrassing moment.

"Thanks, Wills."

"I think you're ready now, or at least in the state of pre-readiness to make conversation, or-or to do that thing with your mouth that boys like."

Rochelle turned to glare at her with a look that said she was not amused. Sarah and Nicole turned their heads trying to hide there snickering at the insult.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that bad thing with your mouth, I meant that little half-smile thing that you. . .," she turns to look at Angel desperately, "You're supposed to stop me when I do that."

"I like when you do that," said Angel smiling grabbing her hand and helping her back onto the bar stool. It was something so adorable and very human about her nervous babbling and sometimes loss of words. The others were just going to have to let it slide. "Let me go and get you something to drink from the bar."

"So you're dating a vampire," asked Nicole when it was just Willow, her and Sarah at the table.

"What. ..why do you say that?" asked Willow looking towards the bar for Angel who wasn't paying attention. Practically willing him to turn around and hurry back.

"It's Sunnydell," said Sarah and Nicole simultaneously as if that was the only explanation needed. Maybe it was being the hellmouth and all.

"We have had our own run ins before," spoke up Sarah.

"Oh. . .well. . .you don't have to worry he's not dangerous. He's like my care bear with fangs."

"Why is that," asked Nicole curiously this girl certainly liked to flirt with danger. Was that the same part of her that killed Ms. calender.

"Are you using magic on him," asked Sarah impressed. She made a mental note to get the spell for her own personal use later.

"No, nothing like that. Angel was cursed with a soul years ago. He can't feed on humans now he knows it's wrong."

"why?" asked Nicole.

"It's really not my story to tell," said Willow glad when Angel returned with their drinks.

"So did I miss anything?" asked Angel casually sensing that something had passed between the girls and Willow. Just not sure why and if he should worry for his girl.

"Rochelle has gotten sufficiently drunk for tonight. We're going to go and take her home," said Nicole standing up. "Nice to meet you Angel," she said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow at school. Meet at your locker, Kay," said Sara running to throw her arm around Rochelle and pull her away from the guy she was dancing with.

"How has she been drinking?" asked Willow, Xander has tried everything in here she thought.

"You pretend to be so innocent. I think we already know how she does it," said Nicole trying to keep the venom out of her voice it was all she could muster not to slap her. She smiled sweetly before joining the others.

"You ready to go too?" asked Angel getting up kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to Xan and Buffy."

"Sorry, babe they left earlier."

"Oh, but why didn't they come over and at least say goodbye," she said not being able to hold the disappointment back from her voice. Angel helped her put on her jean jacket and walked her to the door his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't let that ruin your evening, babe."

They made it outside into the muggy summer air. "So what was all that about back there?" asked Angel this was as good a time as any to ask about Nicole and the other girls.

"Okay, if I tell you something will you promise not to bite me?"

"Of course not," he said stopping her in her tracks by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him, "not unless you want me to."

"They know you're a vampire," said Willow her stomach in knots.

"You told them," he said stepping back unsure what threat if any a bunch of teens could be.

"Well they kind of knew already. I just told them you weren't dangerous."

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that. You can stop fidgeting now," he said grabbing her hands and kissing them gently.

"How much do you know about them?" he asked once they continued walking.

"Well not much I guess, but there still knew to the school and everything."

"The most obvious thing to me was that they are all witches."

"What how can you tell?" asked Willow surprised that she didnt pick up on anything.

"I'm a demon I can sense magic coming off them in waves. It's different than yours however. Yours seems to radiate from within. Which just means that your magic will never leave you it's just dormant. Since you haven't been using it."

"So what you're feeling means they've been using magic a lot?"

"Think of it like this. Magic has its own aura and most demons can feel that. So either there just using magic a lot or there power is originating from somewhere else."

"What are you saying?" she said stopping in front of her house glad she didn't have to worry about her parents being home. She was hoping that he wasn't going to tell her to stop hanging out with them.

"I'm saying. That you just got your magic under control. Promise me that you won't start using it again," he said concerned wiping her hair from her face.

"I promise."


	11. Volleyball

Willow rummaged through her locker drowning out the noisy sounds of students laughing and goofing off between classes. What was she going to say to the others about being a witch? Maybe she should avoid them altogether. If she continued to hang out with them they'd surely only serve as a temptation for her. But what was she going to say we can't be friends because my boyfriend said so. No that wouldn't be fair to them or Angel. This was her decision to make and she had to stand by it.

"Hey, new bestie," said Rochelle leaning against the lockers.

"Hi," said Willow slamming her locker shut. She just ran out of time. She turned around to see that the others were also there.

"We all heading to gym thought we'd stop and walk with you," said Nicole cheerfully. Today was the day they put their plan in motion to get her to do magic. They wanted to make no mistakes in confirming who she was. Or how dangerous she could potentially be?

Willow looked to the three companions nervously, "Why didn't you tell me you were witches?"

They moved in closer surrounding her making sure no one would over hear.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sarah thinking it best to play it cool. No way was their cover blown. Meanwhile Nicole, was looking like she was going to slice her throat right here in the hall.

"I know you're witches. Any special reason you were trying to keep it from me?" asked Williow feeling braver when they didn't immediately attack.

"Well, it's not something you send out a post card for announcing it," said Rochelle thinking this line of questioning was very silly.

"Especially when you're new in town, but what does it matter to you?" asked Sarah. Watching Nicole who had stayed mysteriously silent.

"Cause she is one too," said Nicole mulling over her next words carefully, "But how is that you found out. It's not like we witches can smell each or anything?"

"No, Angel told me," said Willow.

"The vampire, your boyfriend, makes sense," said Sarah making a mental note to brush up on vampire lore. They may need it if they ever had to defend themselves against her protector.

The bell rang signaling everyone to get to class. Nicole and the others rushed through the doors to find the teacher just starting.

"Glad, you could join us ladies. Today is girls volleyball," said Mr. Hunter gesturing for them to fall in line. "It looks like we have an odd number of girls today. So one of you will have to sit out. Dont all volunteer at once." Everyone's hands shot up excitedly. He shook his head it wasn't exactly his favorite pastime to watch them play volleyball. Ungrateful kids. "Nicole, you sit out. Hit the bleachers." Everyone else gave a collective groan.

"I'm going to put a spell on Buffy. Just make sure Willow is on your team. Get her to use her magic," whispered Nicole to Sarah.

"How?" asked Sarah.

"Today, Nicole," yelled Mr. hunter.

"You'll know," said Nicole running towards the bleachers and sitting at the top away from prying eyes.

"Alright, Captains. Raise your hand," said Mr. Hunter. Seeing as usual that it was Cordelia and Harmony. He looked over to see Sarah had raised her hand too.

"Cordelia and Sarah. Come stand next to me," he said gesturing for them to stand on either side of him. "Sarah's new she gets first pick."

"That's not fair. Shouldn't we like flip a coin or something?" asked Cordelia she always picked first.

"Have we ever done that? Sarah go," said Mr. Hunter blowing his whistle to indicate that his decision was final.

"Willow," said Sarah giving her a high five as she walked up and stood next to her.

"I'm never chosen first. Hope you know what your doing?" said Willow.

"Harmony."

"Rochelle," called Sarah, "Well, I have to call on my two best buds first right."

"Buffy," called Cordelia. It was true that she didn't like her, but she knew who to pick if she wanted to win this game. Her reputation might take a hit if she loses to the new girl. So she wasn't going to take this game lightly.

Sarah chose the rest of girls with reckless abondon. She didn't know if they could play or not. She really didn't know any of them. Not that it mattered either way she just hope she'd pick up on Nicole's signals when the time came.

Nicole sat in the stands proud of her friend. Getting Willow on the same team as her turned out to be easier than expected. They took their places on either side of the net and it was time for Nicole to work her magic. She closed her eyes and began muttering an incantation. She opened her eyes and smiled wickedly the spell would no doubt wear off by the end of the game. It would do the job though. She got the impression from observing the two that It wouldn't take much to turn them against each other.

The game had been going for at least 30 minutes. It was becoming painfully obvious that every time Buffy got ahold of the ball. It managed to hit Willow. When she wasn't hitting her face, her legs were receiving most of the punishment.

"It's Volleyball, not dodge ball, summers. Keep it friendly," yelled Mr. hunter. "Let's take a ten minute time out." Emotions are obviously getting high. This is the most spirited any of them have been at a game.

"Everyone, keep up the good work. We don't need to huddle or anything" said Rochelle shoing the girls of so the three of them could talk privately.

"How can you stand to let her treat you like that?" asked Sarah it becoming clear to her anyway that Buffys actions was all Nicole's doing. It was her cue to step in and nudge Willow a bit.

"She just can be very spirited because shes competetive," said Willow trying feebly to come up with an explanation. The teacher granted them a time out. She expected it was because he wanted to stretch out the game a little longer until the bell rings.

"I mean I didn't want to say anything because I know she's your friend. But it's getting out of hand," said Sarah putting on her best concerned voice.

"Yeah, she's totally beating you up with a beach volleyball," laughed Rochelle who thought it was hilarious. Sarah turned and gave her a stern look to stop it. Rochelle sobered up, "as your new bestie I'm totally giving you permission to pull a bewitched and have that little bitch slip on a banana peel."

"What would a banana peel be doing in the middle of the gym flower. Captain obvious," glowered Sarah. She wasn't upset over the idea. However, she thought they'd get further if they played the good cop, bad cop routine.

"No, Sarah's right. Besides I can't use magic," asked Willow. Not only did she promise Angel, but she promised herself.

"Okay, how about this tried and true prank. Just tie her shoe laces together. Magically of course. It will look like she did it by accident and be that much more hilarious," said Rochelle pleased with herself for coming up with the idea.

"Have to admit. I like it," said Sarah glad she hadn't told Rochelle of Nicole's plan. It is much easier when she is her normal self and not pressured to lie. Sometimes she was just not that great at it.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure she will apologize for it after the game anyway," said Willow. Buffy wasn't a bully she would never be intentionally mean. Unless. . . She is still upset over the whole Angel thing.

"If you say so," said Sarah not sure what else she could do.

"You could take that chance, but if the roles were reversed and I saw one of those balls coming soaring towards my face one more time. She'd be hitting the ground cause I'm almost sure i'd trip her with a little magic," said Rochelle goofing off using spirit fingers.

Mr. Hunter blew his whistle, "Places everyone. Winner take all. Sarah's team up by three. Cordelia's team you can still pull through."

"I have never sweated so much in my life," said CordElia rubbing the back of her hand across her forehead. "Buffy, get it together." All of that useless slayer muscle.

They played for another fifteen minutes and the score was neck and neck. It was Buffy's turn to serve the ball. Her team waited holding their breath. She hit it and it sailed over the net and straight into Willows face. Knocking the girl off her feet.

"Ohhhh," everyone said that looked like it had to hurt. Mr. Hunter blew his whistle, "Game. In favor of Sarah's team." He went up to Willow, "You okay? Think you need a pass to the nurses office. You have taken quite a few of those?"

"No, I'm alright," she said even though she had a major headache. He helped her up and the bell rang releasing them from class.

Rochelle came up to her frowning sympathetically, "Games over. Hate to say I told you say."

Sarah smirked, "I know of a basic tie your shoe spell."

Nicole walked down from the stands slowly. She was a little disappointed that Willow hadn't used any magic yet. There was still time though and she didn't want to break the momentum that the girls had made by interrupting.

Sarah whispered the spell in Willow's ear tweaking it a little to serve the purposes of this prank.

"What the heck was that about? You lost us the game with your little antics," fumed Cordelia confonting Buffy.

"What antics?" asked Buffy confused. She wasn't sure what she was even talking about. The game had went well for them even though they lost. Each side tried their best.

Willow muttered the spell, concentrating hard as power that she hadn't felt in a long time surged through her body. The others watched as the shoelaces began to shift unbeknownst to the two ladies.

"Oh don't give me that. The whole gym saw it. You obviously have some unresolved Angel issues that you need to confront before we all pay for it," said Cordelia sure that her reputation as head everything would take the biggest hit. She gave Harmony the nod that they were leaving.

"Cordelia, wait," said Buffy turning to chase her unsucessfully. She fell on her face. Everyone erupted in laughter.

Cordelia shook her head the girl really was pitiful, "You can't even tie your own shoes. What was I thinking I should have just picked someone else." She left Buffy on the floor untieing her shoe laces.


End file.
